


What if...Spider-Gwen was in the MCU?

by Ghost_SpiderGwen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, The Mary Janes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_SpiderGwen/pseuds/Ghost_SpiderGwen
Relationships: Gwen Stacy & Mary Jane Watson, Liz Allan & Michelle Jones & Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones & Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 2





	1. Sokovia Accords

We were watching a news report on the Sokovia Accords, a new program proposed by the UN to regulate and control when “enhanced beings” would respond to threats. Just the thing I needed right now. We were watching a press conference in Vienna, Austria . It dealt with the accords being officially proposed to the UN, and the aftermath of the destruction in Lagos, Nigeria. A leader from one of the countries-Hungary, maybe? He had a really thick accent-stepped forward, and talked about how they had sent the Secretary of State as a representative to “negotiate terms with the Avengers”. By “negotiate terms”, they probably meant “you do what we want, or become an enemy of the state.”  
“We now call Natasha Romanoff to the stage.” Wait, they had a representative from the Avengers? And why not Captain America, or Tony Stark, someone with more influence than The Black Widow?  
The bell rang a few minutes later, so I grabbed my bag and ran outside onto the bustling streets of New York. A ten-minute subway ride later, I was a block away from our apartment. I hurried down the block, entered our building, and pressed the call button for the elevator. After the ride up, I fished my key out of my bag, and entered the apartment. I spotted a note from my dad on the counter.  
“Hi Gwennie,  
The station needed some help calming down the protestors, I probably won’t be home until tomorrow evening at the earliest. Dinner is in the fridge, remember to eat breakfast. Don’t forget you have dance at 5 today and tomorrow.  
Thanks,  
Your Father.”  
I grabbed a snack, noting the container of leftovers in the fridge. I started on my homework, luckily there wasn’t too much, because I was able to get most of it done in study hall. After I finished, I grabbed my suit, intending to finalize work on the web-shooters before I made my big debut as a superhero. I turned on the TV, intending to watch a movie while I worked, but a news story caught my eye. It was the Secretary of State talking about his meeting the Avengers over the Sokovia accords earlier.  
The news then cut to a shot of protestors outside the Avengers Tower, holding signs proclaiming “Super humans are humans, too!” and “Where will the Avengers be if we need them?” As the rally played out, a voice-over said “As protest groups gather in front of the former Stark tower, we must ask how will the group of vigilantes known as ‘The Avengers’ respond to the accords? Tune in tonight at 8pm, est, for another exclusive interview with Secretary of State General Everett Ross.” I moved away from the report, and turned on Star Wars: Episode IV, then, before I knew it, it was 4:30, and I needed to leave for dance class, and then rehearsal with the MJs. I threw my suit in my room, and grabbed my bag.  
Class got over at 6, because we just had our spring recital, so it was mostly warm-ups and stretching. I changed back into my street clothes, and boarded the subway from Queens to the Upper West Side. MJ would kill me if I was even a minute late to rehearsal again. I took my hair down on the subway, sighing in relief when I pulled out the bobby pin that had been giving me a headache. I got off half a block away from MJ’s house, and hurriedly walked towards it. Practice started to at 6:30, and it was 6:29. Good thing my dads a cop, because MJ is going to kill me.  
I knocked on the door at 6:32, and MJs aunt opened the door. “Oh, hello, Gwen,” she said, “The rest of the girls are downstairs, but you may want to hurry.”  
“Thanks for the warning!” I replied, and hurried to the basement door. I raced down the stairs and turned the corner, only to be faced with a Mary Jane Watson whose face was almost as red as her hair. “Practice started three minutes ago, you’re late,” she said, obviously irritated at me. “Yep, I know. Trains were running a bit behind.” I said calmly, knowing I will probably be on the receiving end of all her annoyance this evening.  
“Well, lets get started,” Betty piped up, fiddling with the AUX and speaker her bass was plugged into. I sat down behind the drum kit as MJ picked up her guitar. Glory gave me a thumbs up from behind the keyboard, which I returned. We started with some covers that we knew from back when we were just a garage band, not a basement band. Then we played through “Face it Tiger”, and worked through a new one called “Pick Me Up”.  
“Pick me up, PICK ME UP, won’t get as second chance  
Pick me up, PICK ME UP, at a wild romance  
Pick me up, PICK ME UP, responsibility  
Pick me up, PICK ME UP, is no exchange for me!”  
We finished the song, and left the last note hanging in the air. Then MJ turned to me. Oh, no, here came her wrath.  
“Great rehearsal everyone! Gwen, you were a little behind the beat.”  
“Why is it always ‘Gwen you were behind the beat’ and not ‘Gwen, I was rushing the beat’?” I asked her, taking a sip of my water. Drumming that hard right after dance was exhausting. “I’m your drummer. The beat is literally my job.”  
“I know what I heard” MJ responded coolly.  
“Don’t be mean,” Glory told her, ever the voice of reason.  
“I’m not being mean.”  
“You’re being a little mean.”  
“It’s not mean if it’s true.”  
“Matter of opinion.”  
Betty leaned over to me, “They could do this all night.”  
“I am aware”  
“We can sneak out. Get food.”  
“I could go for a corn dog.”  
“No plotting escape on band time.” MJ said, snatching one of my sticks.  
“But corn dogs-”  
“We need to focus if we’re going to be the best.  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
I stuck my drumsticks in my bag as the others packed up their instruments. It was a little hard to lug a drum kit around, but we mostly practised at MJs house. Her parents had a good amount of money stored away, and they spent most of their time travelling. MJ lived with her aunt now. Her sister used to be around a lot more, but she moved out of state for college. Last I heard, she had gone through a pretty nasty divorce. I thanked MJ’s aunt for putting up with our noise, and walked back towards the subway terminal.  
I got off a few stops before my building, and decided to walk the rest of the way home. Upon seeing a corn dog cart, I realized I hadn’t eaten since lunch, except for a protein bar. I stopped at the cart, and bought three corn dogs. I ate them on my walk home. By the time I got home, it was almost 8:30, but I decided to finish up work on my suit, after a shower.  
I settled down at the table, grabbing my notes, suit and laptop. One advantage of getting a scholarship into that science school is access to better physics simulators, and 3-D printer modelling tech. YouTube was open on my computer, and I refreshed the home page, looking for nothing in particular, but a video caught my eye, “Amazing Man-Spider saves bus full of kids!” I opened the video, and a guy in a low quality home-made costume, swung across the screen, then caught a car that was going maybe 60mph, before it crashed into a bus. I bookmarked the video, saving it to analyse when I had a bit more time.  
After I finished work on the web shooters, and filled them with the web liquid I made in a chemistry workshop, I tested them by pressing the button on the top, and a web shot across the room, and connected to the couch. I gave it an experimental tug, and the couch shifted towards me. I gave a harder tug, and the couch scooted across the floor. I crouched down and examined the web, it showed no signs of fraying or breaking. That’s a good sign. I started work on the next problem, making the web shooters easier to activate. I left the web stuck to the couch, hopefully it would dissolve in the next few hours, if not I needed to tweak my formula.  
I figured the best solution would be to make the shooters activate by pressing a button that rested in the middle of my palm with my middle and ring finger. I tested it again, and it worked easier. I set to work making the other one, and finally collapsed in bed at 11:30.  
My phone alarm woke me at 6 the next morning. I had breakfast, like dad recommended, and headed to school. On the train, I skimmed an article recapping the events of the meeting General Ross had with the Avengers the other day. A few phrases jumped out at me-destruction in Lagos, Sokovia accords, The Winter Soldier, SHIELD, HYDRA, documentation of enhanced beings, and government dictates when to respond and not respond.  
I ran into school for my first class-physics-and worked on the lab with my partner Michelle. She’s pretty grim, talked in a flat tone of voice, and referred to everyone, including the teachers as ‘losers’. I feel like I could get to know her better, but we have different lunches. Semester change is coming up next week, though, so my schedule could change to be in the same lunch. Literature, chemistry, then lunch. After lunch, study hall, PE, algebra, then social studies, and I was home free!  
My afternoon was the same as yesterday’s, but no band rehearsal. Betty had a doctor’s appointment, and MJ wasn’t feeling well, so we called it off. I came straight home after dance, and remembered the leftovers dad left for me in the fridge. I reheated it while finishing my homework, then proceeded to finish Empire Strikes Back while I ate.  
I needed to make a quicker way of reloading my web shooters then filling it with fluid. I grabbed my notebook, and started wandering around the apartment, jotting down ideas. I was spaced out when my phone buzzed and made me fall off the ceiling, nearly landing on Murderface. He gave an indignant meow, and trotted away, probably to the sunbeam that always hit my bed around now. I picked my phone up, and it was a text from my dad.  
“I’ll be home around 11 tonight, you had better be in bed by then”  
“OK, see you then” I replied. I checked my notebook to see whatever notes I had made while I was spaced out. A bunch of indecipherable letters, a snail drawing, and a sketch of an old Game Boy cartridge. Cartridges...what if there was a way to pre-fill some cartridges with web fluid, maybe condense and vacuum seal it? That could work.  
I set to work, and managed to get a few failed prototypes before I got one that was remotely workable. Checking the time I saw it was about 10:50. My dad was going to be home soon. I grabbed all my stuff, powered down my computer, and ran to bed. I had just jumped into bed, upsetting a sleeping Murderface, and grabbed a book when my dad came in.  
“You’re still up reading, honey?”  
“Yeah, I was just going to finish this chapter then fall asleep.”  
“Ok, good night. Love you,” he said while closing the door behind him.  
“Love you, too,” I called after him. I finished that chapter, then sunk into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Civil War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Gwen has some powers that she does not have in the comics or Into the Spiderverse, she has these to establish her as a different character from Spider-Man, and to explain her "Ghost-Spider" alias in the MCU

I was invisible and stuck to the roof of the van travelling to the airport in Germany. Riding on the roof wasn’t as fun as the movies made it look. I ducked under the ledge as we pulled into the parking garage and parked next to an old Volkswagen. Captain America and two other guys got out of the older car. The driver of the van hopped out and walked around to the other side, sliding open the door. The guy sleeping inside startled awake, and woke up.  
“Captain America! Pleasure to meet you! Huge fan, I’m Scott. I’m shaking your hand to long, aren’t I?” HE turned to a woman wearing a long red coat, I recognized her from the news about Lagos, pointing to Cap he said to her, “It’s Captain America! I know you, you’re cool, too.”  
“Glad to see we’re all acquainted,” I said, turning visible and flipping off the roof, “I mean I’m not, but I recognize most of you, so no need for introductions there.” I landed in a crouch, then stood up. They were all so tall! I rose en pointe to lessen the height difference by a few inches.  
“Who is she?” The guy with a metal arm asked.  
“Superhero name still in the works, but I’ll let you know when I decide on one.”  
“What’s your real name, then?”  
“I’d rather not tell. I want to protect my friends and family, and the more people that know, the more likely it is to get out.”  
“Listen, kid I don’t want you putting yourself in danger because you want to be a superhero,” Captain America said.   
“Do you even know what we’re fighting for?” The black guy-Falcon, I think-asked.  
“Yeah, we’re fighting against the Sokovia accords. We want the right to choose when and how we respond to threats.”  
He shared a look with the rest of the team, “OK, I guess you’re in, but you need to listen to the plan, and follow it. I don’t want you getting yourself hurt.”  
“Will do, so what’s this plan?”  
“We split up into three teams, all trying to get to the Quinjet. Clint and Wanda”-he pointed at the van driver and the woman wearing a long red coat-“you guys head around the back of the parking garage. Sam, you fly above and scan the airport for the quinjet, then join Bucky”-he pointed to the guy with a metal arm-“in the main terminal. Scott, you’re with me.”  
“Wait, what do I do?” I asked him.  
“You stay invisible, stay back, and don’t get involved unless someone tells you to.” He said as he passed out the comms. “Alright everyone, lets suit up.”  
I crawled up the side of the building, and perched on the roof, invisible. I saw Falcon dong a flyover, and heard through the comm, “Don’t see the Quinjet yet, Iron Man and War Machine incoming”, then Cap said “Are you ready, kid?”  
“Aye, aye, Capn’,” I responded.  
Flacon swooped down and landed in the airport to meet up with Bucky. I covered my ears as Iron Man and War Machine flew over head, and landed on the tarmac in front of Captain America. “Wow, so weird when you run into people you know at the airport. Don’t you think thats weird?”  
“Definitely weird.”   
Cap interrupted Iron Man and War Machine’s banter. “Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he’s behind all of this.”  
A new guy in black jumped in front of everyone, “Captain.”  
“Your highness.”  
“Anyway,” Tony said, “Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?”  
“You’re after the wrong guy.”  
“Your judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday.”  
“And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can’t let the doctor find them first, I can’t-  
“Steve,” Black Widow joined Iron Man’s side, “You know what’s about to happen, do you really want to punch your way out of this one?”  
“Alright, I’ve run out of patience. Underoos!” Iron Man called. A guy in red flipped from behind some crates, and webbed caps shield, then landed on a truck. “Hey everyone.” He sounded about my age.   
Scott’s voice rang out through the comms as the new guy talked about his new suit. “New girl, you seeing this?”  
“Yep, I can see him, want me to join the action?”  
“No, stick the plan, and stay back,” Bucky said   
The red guy gave an awkward salute.”Cap-captain America. Huge fan. I’m Spider-Man.”   
Cap smirked, “You’ve been busy.”  
Iron Man turned to him, “And you’ve been a complete idiot! Dragging in Clint, rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn’t even want to leave, a safe place. I’m trying to keep-I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart!”  
“You did that when you signed.”  
“You’re going to turn Barnes over, and you’re going to come with us! Now, because it’s us! We’re a squad of j-shot guys with no compunction about being impolite.”  
Falcon talked through the comms, “I see it, Quinjet’s in hangar 5, north runway.”  
Cap raised his arms above his head. Clint shot an arrow, breaking the webs that bound his hands together. “Alright, Lang.”   
“Guys, there’s something-” Spider-Man was cut off by Scott flipping off the shield, and growing to his full size, kicking Spider-Man in the jaw. He landed next to Cap.  
“I believe this is yours, Captain America.” he said handing the shield back.  
“Aw, great. Alright, there’s two on the parking deck, one of them’s Maximoff, I’m gonna grab her,” Iron Man said while flying off, “Rhodey, you wanna take Cap?”  
“Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes,” War Machine responded.  
The guy in black started running, “Barnes is mine!”  
Cap threw his shield into War Machine, and Spider-Man was saying something into the comm, but I couldn’t make it out. Cap stopped the guy in black from reaching the terminal, and they started fighting while Scott started fighting Black Widow,  
Spider-Man swung over to the building I was on, ran on the glass, then jumped out, swung into the glass, and landed, kicking Falcon. Bucky went to punch him, but Spider-Man stopped his fist with ease. I still couldn’t make out what they were saying through the glass, so I moved a bit closer to the edge. Falcon swooped past, grabbing Spider-Man. They struggled in mid-air for a second, but Spider-Man swung away. They kept fighting in the airport for a few minutes, then I heard Cap talking to me through the comms.  
“You still there, kid?” he asked.  
“Yeah, what's up?”  
“Sam and Bucky might need some help, if you feel up to it.”  
“On it!”  
Sam and Bucky were both webbed to the ground inside. I copied Spider-Man’s move from earlier, phasing as I swung through the glass. As I got close, I heard him saying “Look guys, I’d really love to keep this up, but I only got one job here today, and I’d really love to impress Mr. Stark, so, I’m really sorry-what?”  
I hooked my arm around his neck and used the momentum to pull us through the window on the other side. As we crashed through the window, I heard Bucky call after us, “You couldn’t have done that earlier?”  
“I hate you,” Sam responded to him.  
We landed on the pavement outside, as we hit the ground I let go of him, turned visible again and rolled to a stand. I turned around, and saw that he had done the same. “Woah, where’d you come from?” He asked me. I was about to give a snarky reply, but then my head felt like it was bout to explode from the buzzing in my skull that usually warned me of danger. I fell to the ground, and tried to look around to see if anything was coming, but I didn't see anything. I noticed that Spider-Man was also on the ground, clutching his head. Then it stopped as suddenly as it had started.   
“What was that?” I asked.   
“I don’t know,” he responded, “did you feel it, too?’  
I gasped, realizing what it meant. “You’re like me!”  
“Everything ok? I heard a crash.” Clint asked.  
“I’m fine,” I responded. At the same time, Spider-Man pressed his ear, where I assumed his comm was. “Mr. Stark, I could use some help.”   
A few seconds later, Iron Man landed in between us. “Clear out kid,” He said, turning to Spider-Man. Spider-Man nodded, and swung away. “So, who are you?”  
“Uh...Ghost-Spider,” might as well embrace the spider persona. “And you’re Tony Stark, AKA, Iron Man.”  
“You’re smart, but not smart enough to be on the right side. “  
“I am, but the bad guys always think they're the good guys.”  
“Guess that's one point of view. Look, Ghost-Spider, or whatever, I’m going to give you one chance, you can swing away now, I won’t press charges, and I’ll make sure Ross or anyone else won’t come after you.”  
“Thanks, but no thanks. I chose to come here, nobody forced me to.”  
“You sure? Last chance.”  
“I’m sure.”  
He sighed “Ok, then.” He raised his hand and charged up his repulser. He shot it at me, and I flipped backward, turning invisible mid-flip.   
“Alright, she can turn invisible, Friday activate thermal vision.”  
I panicked, I never even considered thermal vision against my invisibility.   
“That’s weird, can anyone see the teenager with Cap?” He asked, I assumed through the comms. He couldn’t see me? He couldn’t see me! Another perk of the spider bite, I guess.   
“You still here, Ghost-Spider?”  
I launched off the ground, and landed behind him while saying “Yep, still here.” I webbed his suit and yanked it toward me, but he wheeled around and shot a taser at me. I was so preoccupied with his suit, I got shot in the shoulder, and fell to the ground. “Sorry kid,” he said looking at me, I must be visible now. “Didn’t want to hurt you more than I had to.” He then flew away without another word.  
I shook off the taser, and started a staggering run before fully regaining my balance. Once I was confident enough, I turned invisible and headed for the main area where Cap had said to meet up. I sat down on a trailer, and waited for everyone else. I saw the rest of my team all running toward the hangar Sam said the Quinjet was in. I swung over to join them, and we were about 30 metres away, when a laser came and scorched the pavement in front of us. Cap stopped suddenly, and the rest of us followed suit. I looked up and saw the Vision.  
“Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you’re doing is right, but for the collective good, you must surrender now.”  
War Machine flew above us, dropping off the guy in black, and they landed with the rest of their team, Iron Man, Black Widow, and Spider-Man, and lined up across from us, Vision flew down and joined them. We lined up across from them and started to walk towards each other.   
“What do we do now?” I asked Cap.  
“We fight.”  
We started running at the other team, and they matched our speed. I shot a web and swung up in the air, Wanda used her magic to propel herself up, and Scott shrunk down. On the other team, Spider-Man also swung up, Iron Man, War Machine, and Vision flew up, too. I landed in a roll right in front of Black Widow.  
“‘Sup,” I greeted her  
“Not much, how ‘bout you?” She responded, as we slowly circled each other, waiting to see who would take the first move.  
“Just meeting my childhood heroes, and fighting most of them.”  
“Nice shoes,” she commented. I paused and looked down at my shoes, and she went to grab my arm. Luckily my skull buzzed, warning me of her attack. I ducked under her arm, and tried to kick her leg out from under her, but she had already moved away.   
“Thanks,” I said, as she struck out at me with her batons.  
“So, how long have you been dancing for?” She asked as we dodged each other's attacks.  
“About 8 years,” I tried to web one of her batons, but she had pulled them away. “I saw you speak to the UN, what you said was good.”  
“Thanks,” she said, “Sorry.”  
“Wha-” I was cut off from another taser, this time from her wrist gauntlets.   
Clint in front of me, and distracted Black Widow. They started fighting, and moved away from me. This taser wore off quicker, so I was standing in less time than before. I turned around and was faced with the guy in a black suit.   
“Hey, I’m Ghost-Spider.”  
“I am the Black Panther.”   
He had an accent, and I faintly recognized his voice. He lunged toward me with his claws out, and I dodged away in the nick of time, but he was ready. He kicked me across the chest. “This feels like a personal attack, or something,” I bantered, but got no response. We traded blows for a few minutes, I gave him a good kick to the face, but his suit was so hard it probably hurt me more than it hurt him.   
He had me on the ground, one arm across my shoulders, and the other one with his claws out, poised above my face. “Are you gonna tase me, too?” I asked. He paused, then let go of me and backed away.  
“You remind me of my sister. I am letting you go, for now.” He turned away, and ran to the main area. I massaged my shoulder, and hoisted myself to a sitting position. After I caught my breath, I followed him back to the main area As I recovered my breath, I heard a conversation through the comms.   
Bucky said, “We gotta go.”  
“We need to draw down the flyers,” Cap responded, “I’ll take Vision, you get to the jet.”  
“No,” Falcon interrupted, “You get to the jet, both of you. The rest of us aren’t getting out of here.”  
“As much as I hate to admit it,” Clint cut in, “If we’re gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it.”  
“This isn’t the real fight, Steve.”  
“Alright, Sam, what’s the play?”  
“We need a diversion. Something big.”  
“I got something kinda big, but I can’t hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell, and if I tear myself in half, don’t come back for me.”  
“He’s gonna tear himself in half?”  
“You sure about this, Scott?”  
“I do it all the time! I mean once. In a lab. And I passed out.”  
A minute later, I saw Scott giant sized laughing and holding War Machine. I saw Iron Man and Spider-Man heading over to help him when Cap spoke up through the comms again.  
“We’ll need someone to get in hangar 5 ahead of time and open the roof, so we can take off.”  
“I can do that,” I said  
“No, remember what we said, no unnecessary risks.”  
“Uh, I can turn invisible and walk through walls, I can make it to the jet safely,” I stood up, turned invisible, and ran for the hangar. I made it inside, with Cap and Bucky a few meters behind me. As I was reaching the door, the beam outside started falling. I didn’t hesitate, dodging the rubble that fell, but it stopped soon after a few seconds. I paused, and looked back. When I looked back, I saw Wanda using her magic to hold up the pillar that the Vision had cut down using his laser. War Machine came up behind her, holding up some sort of weapon. I wanted to warn her, but she was blasted with sound waves, breaking her concentration before I could. I ran all the way into the hangar, and stood by the big button labelled “Roof”.   
“Ok, Cap, I’m in position,” I whispered through the comms, but got no response.   
“I’m gonna regret this,” I heard Black Widow say, how’d she get in here? Then I heard a taser firing, and a grunt, followed by another firing sound.   
“Go!” She said, and I heard Cap yell, “Kid, this is the signal!” I hit the button, and shot a web onto the side of the jet as the wings unfolded. I pulled myself up and was able to phase through the wall right before it passed the now open roof. Cap was sitting in the cockpit, and Bucky was sitting on a bench inside the jet. I sat down across from him, turned visible, and asked “What’s next?”  
He jumped and said, “Jeez! You’ve got to stop doing that, how’d you get in here?”  
“Did you miss the whole ’I can phase through walls’ convo?”  
Cap walked to join us in the back, and asked “Do you have a codename yet? I understand if you don’t want to reveal your real name, but calling you ‘kid’ is getting a little old.”  
“Ghost-Spider, it was a spur-of-the-moment decision, but I thought ‘I can walk through walls, and turn invisible like a ghost, and I just met Spider-Man, who has similar powers’. So, yeah. Ghost-Spider. Do you know if there’s any food on here? I’m starving.”  
“Yeah, check the fridge in the back. Where do you want to be dropped off?”  
I walked to the back of the jet, and found the fridge Steve was talking about. I opened it up and grabbed a burrito. Popping it in the microwave next to me, I said “Over New York would be fine, I can glide down to the streets.”  
“Ok, we’ll probably be there in about two hours, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight.”  
The microwave dinged, and I grabbed my burrito out. I sat down, threw my hood off, and pulled my mask up over my nose, so I could eat. After I finished my first burrito, I heated a second one.  
“Two burritos?” Bucky asked.  
“Yeah, ever since I got my powers, I’ve needed to eat a lot more food to get energy. Do you want anything?”  
“Nah, I’m good.” He pulled a knife out of his boot, and started cleaning it.  
“So, what happened back in the hangar? I heard Black Widow talking, and then a taser, but neither of you look tased.”  
“She had gotten into the hangar before us,” Steve explained, “and Black Panther slipped in after us. She tased him so we could get away.”  
“What is Black Panther’s deal anyway? It seemed like he was only fighting against us for the sake of fighting against us, not because he liked the other team.”  
“He thinks I killed his father,” Bucky stated.  
“Which he didn’t,” Steve interjected. The microwave dinged again, so I got up and pulled my burrito out.   
“Ok, so why does he think that?”  
“I was an assassin, brainwashed by HYDRA. I was known as ‘The Winter Soldier,’ a title I am not proud of. I had no control over my actions.”  
I nodded, my mouth full of burrito. As he explained his backstory, I finished my food, then took my shoes off.  
“I need to break in a new pair,” I mumbled, examining the box and shank.   
“What?”  
“Oh, I just need to break in a new pair of shoes when I get home. These ones are almost dead.”  
“Approaching New York,” Steve called from the front, “You want dropped off over NYC?”  
I started putting my shoes back on. “Yep, that would be great, thanks.” After I had my shoes fully on, I webbed myself a pair of ‘web-wings’ that extended from my wrists to my hips.   
“Over NYC now!”  
“It was great meeting you guys, I hope our paths cross again!” I phased through the floor of the jet, and glided down, landing on a building. I web-swung home, landed on the fire-escape, walked straight through the wall, collapsed into bed, not bothering to change out of my suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Spider-Gwen: Ghost-Spider #5 "Impossible Year" for the MJs scene


End file.
